Kunst der Verführung
by VampireKira
Summary: Ran ist der Kunstlehrer von Ken und hilft diesem mit speziellen Techniken über sein künstlerisches Tief...


Kunst der Verführung

Ken saß, wie jeden Freitag, gelangweilt im Unterricht und starrte aus dem Fenster. Es war gerade seine vorletzte Stunde, bevor er 2 Stunden Kunst hatte und dann endlich ins Wochenende starten konnte.

Er seufzte resigniert. Wie er Mathe doch hasste, so langweilig und sein Lehrer brachte ihn fast zum einschlafen. Zum Glück interessierte er sich nicht für ihn, so konnte er, wie immer in der hintersten Reihe am Fenster sitzend, seinen Gedanken freien Lauf lassen.

Und wie immer wanderten diese zu den violett-roten Augen seines Kunstlehrers. Oh ja, wenn er an diesen dachte kribbelte alles in ihm.

Ken schloss die Augen. Wie lange war es jetzt her, dass er mitbekommen hatte, dass er schwul war?

Seine braunen Augen wanderten wieder hinaus aus dem Fenster und suchten den Schulhof ab, bis sie auf etwas, besser gesagt auf jemanden trafen, den sie gesucht hatten.

Sein Kunstlehrer, Herr Fujimiya, saß mit geschlossenen Augen an einen Baum gelehnt, auf der grünen Rasenfläche und ließ sich die warme Frühlingssonne ins Gesicht strahlen. Seine roten Haare wippten im sanften Frühlingswind und wenn er seine Hand hob, um sich vereinzelnde Strähnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, hätte Ken hier und jetzt kommen können, so sehr erregten diese Bewegungen sein junges Gemüt.

Ken legte seinen Kopf auf seine Arme und starrte hinaus. Wieso musste Fujimiya-sensei auch so kühl sein, nie sprach er mehr als ein paar Sätze und seine Augen wirkten so kalt...Ken kroch eine Gänsehaut über die Schultern.

Er rief sich zur Ordnung.

/Gerade diese kühle, abweisende Art, interessiert mich so/ dachte er verträumt, sodass er das Klingeln gar nicht mitbekam. Erst als sich auch sein Kunstlehrer erhob und sich Richtung Kunstraum auf machte, erwachte er aus seiner Starre, packte seine Sachen und machte sich dann ebenfalls auf den Weg.

Er stand im Kunstraum vor seiner Leinwand und starrte auf die Rote Farbe auf seinem Pinsel. /so rot wie seine Haare/ ging es Ken durch den Kopf, als er auf einmal eine Präsenz hinter sich ausmachte.

„Wenn du nicht der talentierteste meiner Schüler wärst, würde ich dir für deine Träumereien Punktabzug geben!" hörte er eine drohende kalte Stimme. Ken wagte nicht sich umzudrehen, zu schön war es den Geruch des Älteren aufzunehmen.

„Dann lass mich doch mal sehen, was du vollbracht hast..." sprach Ran und beugte sich über Kens Schulter um das Bild zu betrachten.

Ken zuckte unweigerlich zusammen, als ein paar der roten Haare seinen Hals streiften um dort eine Gänsehaut zu hinterlassen.

„Du liebst rot, kann das sein?" Die Stimme war so nah an seinem Ohr, würde er sein Gesicht drehen, könnte er direkt nur ein paar Zentimeter entfernt in diese wunderschönen Augen sehen.

„Ken, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Ran überlegte, wie er seinen Schüler aus seinen Gedanken reißen konnte, er kannte das Spektakel ja schon.

Sanft drückte er seine Schulter und wand sich dann ab.

„Komm bitte nach dem Unterricht in mein Büro!"

Dann trat er seinen Weg durch die Reihen an und begutachtete die Bilder der anderen.

Ken sah nur erstaunt seinem Kunstlehrer hinterher, hatte er sich jetzt in Schwierigkeiten gebracht.

Seufzend tauchte er wieder in die Farbe, die seine Gedanken in Richtung des Lehrers lenken konnte, und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Bild.

Es klingelte, die Doppelstunde war zu ende und das Wochenende hatte die meisten Schüler schnell aus der Schule geführt. Nur Ken packte missmutig seine Tasche und bewegte sich dann Richtung Tür, die zum Büro von Ran Fujimiya führte.

Ein Kribbeln machte sich in seinem Bauch breit, er würde allein mit dem Lehrer sein, alleine in einem Raum, wohl möglich allein in der gesamten Schule.

Mit diesem mulmigen Gefühl klopfte er an und trat nach einem „Herein" in das geschmackvoll eingerichtete Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Er sah sich um. Sein Lehrer drehte ihm den Rücken zu, da er am Schreibtisch stand und etwas sortierte. Kens Augen wanderten durch das Zimmer. Der Schreibtisch stand direkt am Fenster, von wo man einen sehr guten Blick auf die Rasenfläche des Schulhofes hatte. Neben dem Fenster stand eine schwarze Ledercouch, ein Dreisitzer, vor dem ein kleiner Couchtisch stand. Über dieser hing ein Bild, von einem Samuraischwert. Hatte er das gemalt?

Kens Augen wanderten weiter. Neben der Couch stand eine Staffelei, leider leer.

/Ich hätte gerne mal gesehen, was er so malt/

Ken musste schlucken, wie würde es wohl aussehen, wenn er mit einem Pinsel in der Hand, die Ruhe um sich genießen würde und mit einem Sanften Schwung Farbe auf eine reine Leinwand bringen würde.

Beschämt schloss er die Augen, immer noch nicht mitbekommend, dass er von seinem Lehrer beobachtet wurde.

Als Ken seine Augen wieder öffnete, wanderten sie das Zimmer weiter ab. Links von ihm stand ein Regal, dort waren die verschiedenen Fächer für die Kunstklassen, neben dem Regal stand eine kleine Kommode mit einem Radio/CD-Player darauf. Was er dann erblickte, ließ ihn wieder unbemerkt erröten. Über dieser Kommode hing ein Bild, und dieses Mal musste er sich nicht fragen, wer es gemalt hatte.

Es war sein eigenes, es zeigte ein Kind, was mit einer Katze spielte, es war ein Projekt gewesen. Ken hatte für die Vorlage des Kindes, eines seiner eigenen Kinderfotos genommen.

Wie gebannt starrte er auf dieses Bild. Hatte es etwas zu bedeuten, dass es hier hing?

Ken schüttelte leicht den Kopf und wanderte dann mit seinen Augen weiter, endlich kam er wieder an dem Schreibtisch an, doch sein Lehrer, der ihm zuvor den Rücken zugedreht hatte, stand nun, angelehnt an diesen und blickte zu Ken.

Dieser wurde rot, als er merkte, wie lange er sich dieses Büro angesehen hatte.

„Na, fertig mit deiner Rundschau?" Ran musste leicht lächeln, was Ken noch weiter die Scham ins Gesicht trieb.

/Wenn er so weiter macht, bekomm ich hier auf der Stelle einen Steifen.../ dachte Ken gequält und verbeugte sich.

„Gomen Nasai, ich wollte sie nicht warten lassen, ich dachte nur, dass sie noch beschäftigt sind!" stammelte Ken und sah zu Boden.

Ran winkte nur ab und bedeutete Ken sich zu setzen.

Ken sah unsicher auf die Couch, dann stellte er seine Schultasche auf den Boden und setzte sich auf die bequeme Couch.

Sein Blick hob sich langsam und er suchte die Augen seines Gegenübers, warum war er noch mal in dieses Büro zitiert worden?

„Entschuldigen Sie!" sprach Ken, ängstlich, dass er etwas getan hat, was seine heimliche Liebe verärgert haben könnte.

Ran zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch. Warum entschuldigt sich der Junge denn auf einmal?

„Wofür entschuldigst du dich?" fragte er dann wahrheitsgemäß und fuhr sich kurz durch sein rotes Haar.

„Na...Sie haben mich doch hier her bestellt, also muss ich was ausgefressen haben..." Ken wagte es nicht seinen Blick zu heben. Die Augen auf den Boden geheftet sah er nur, wie sein Lehrer auf einmal vor ihm stand. Langsam hob er sein Gesicht und wagte es in die violetten Augen zu sehen, die auf einmal gar nicht mehr so bedrohlich wirkten.

Ran lächelte seinen Schüler an und wuschelte ihm kurz die Haare.

„Das war nicht der Grund, warum ich wollte, dass du herkommst, obwohl mir ein bisschen mehr Aufmerksamkeit von dir im Unterricht auch gefallen würde..." sagte Ran langsam und überreichte Ken einen Zettel.

„Das ist der wahre Grund!"

Überrumpelt, aber auch erleichtert nahm Ken den Zettel in die Hand und sah seinen Lehrer fragend an.

„Na lesen, wirst du doch wohl können, oder?" Ran zog eine Augenbraue spöttisch hoch. Hatte er wirklich so viel Gewalt über seinen Schüler?

Ken wurde prompt rot.

„Natürlich Sensei!" und begann zu lesen.

„Wettbewerb der Kunst und Gestaltung in Tokio!

Teilnahme: 1 Schüler pro Schule (Oberstufe)

Thema: Aufgabe ist es, ein Bild zu malen, das in seiner Einfachheit, eines der unten aufgeführten Begriffe ausdrückt.

Begriffe: Liebe, Erotik, Trauer, Schmerz, Freude

Mittel: Öl und Leinwand (Großformat)

Abgabedatum: 25.04

Teilnahmebedingung: Ein Lehrer als Begleitperson, das Mindestalter von 17"

Ken stockte, hatte er hier gerade die Möglichkeit geboten bekommen, seine Bilder zu präsentieren?

Etwas unsicher sah er seinen Lehrer an.

„Heißt...heißt das ich darf teilnehmen?" fragte er frei heraus und bemerkte nicht wie seine Stimme zitterte.

Ran nickte nur stumm und freute sich darüber, dass er seinem Lieblingsschüler (auch wenn es dieser nicht wusste) eine Freude machen konnte.

Er beobachtete den Jungen, der wohl in seinen Gedanken verschwunden war, wohlmöglich schon darüber nachdachte, was er zeichnen konnte.

Ran ging hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch und machte sich eine Notiz, dann wand er sich wieder zu Ken.

„Dann gibt es wohl nichts mehr zu besprechen, du hast zwei Wochen Zeit um das Bild zu malen, dass schaffst du locker!"

Ran wollte sich umwenden, als Ken abrupt aufstand. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Was...was ist denn los?" er ging auf den Junge zu.

„Ich...ich kann nicht daran teilnehmen..." fing dieser an zu schluchzen.

Der Kunstlehrer dachte, er sieht nicht richtig. Warum hatte sein Schüler angefangen zu weinen?

/Noch dazu, warum sah er gerade so süß aus/ Ran schüttelte den Kopf.

Er stellte sich direkt vor Ken und legte seine Hand auf den Kopf des Braunhaarigen.

„Warum kannst du denn nicht teilnehmen?"

Ken schniefte nur.

„Ich habe zu hause keine Staffelei und auch sonst keine Materialien, meine Eltern halten nicht viel davon, dass ich zeichnen möchte...außerdem beginnen am Montag die Ferien, also kann ich auch nicht in der Schule zeichnen..." er brach ab und schniefte lauter.

Ran wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sich Ken an ihn drückte und die Tränen in sein Hemd presste. Etwas unsicher was er nun tun sollte, ließ er alle Vorsicht fallen und legte die Arme sanft um seinen Schüler und strich ihm ruhig über den Rück.

„Shhh...ganz ruhig, dass ist doch kein Weltuntergang..." sprach er sanft.

Er bemerkte wie sich Ken entspannte und fuhr mit seinen Gesten weiter fort. Ohne dabei zu wissen, dass sein Schüler, dem eben noch zum heulen zu mute war, nun die nähe seines heimlichen Geliebten genoss, seinen Duft Einsog und bei jeden seiner Berührungen anfing zu zittern.

Ran, der merkte dass die Tränen seines Schützling versiegt waren, schob ihn sanft von sich, bückte sich runter um die Tränen zu entfernen und sah ihn dann an.

„Und geht's wieder?"

Ken wurde etwas rot.

„Ja, danke...Entschuldigung!"

Ran winkte nur ab und hielt Ken dann eine Visitenkarte hin.

„Was ist das?" fragte dieser verdutzt.

„Da steht meine Adresse drauf, du kannst bei mir malen..." sprach er ruhig und bemerkte nicht den Wandel, der in Ken von statten ging.

/Ich werde zu ihm fahren, in seiner Wohnung, werde ganz alleine mit ihm sein, keiner kann uns stören.../ er errötete bei den Gedanken und Bilder, die sein Kopf gerade durchfluteten.

„Du kannst morgen um 13 Uhr zu mir kommen, okay?" Ken nickte und stand auf.

Er musste schnellsten aus diesem Raum raus, seine Phantasien machten sich gerade in seiner Lendengegend selbstständig.

Er verbeugte sich, bedankte sich und verließ dann mit eiligen Schritten das Büro und nach kurzer Zeit die Schule, mit den Gedanken schon an die kommenden zwei Wochen Osterferien.

Ran schüttelte nur leicht lächelnd den Kopf, natürlich wusste er, was in dem Kopf des Jungen vorging und er drehte sich leise kichernd seiner Arbeit zu.

/Das können lustige Ferien werden/ beschlich ihm ein Gefühl, was er so schnell nicht verlieren würde.

Es war Tag eins ihres Treffens. Ken und Ran saßen gerade an dem großen Tisch im Esszimmer der Wohnung und tüftelten über Kens Skizzen. Der Junge hatte wohl die gesamte Nacht über die Skizzen gesessen und versucht zu jedem Thema etwas zu malen.

Das anfängliche Eis war gebrochen und selbst Ken konnte offener zu seinem Lehrer reden, obwohl ihn jede seiner Bewegungen erregte, doch er hielt sich im Zaum.

„Was wäre denn dein Lieblingsthema...?" fragte Ran nach einiger Zeit, wo sie zu keiner Einigung kamen.

Ken wurde auf der Stelle rot, was würde sein Lehrer sagen, wenn er Erotik wählen würde? Würde er ihn auslachen? Er, der noch keinerlei Erfahrung hatte?

Ran kicherte nur.

„Aus deiner Reaktion zu schließen, wäre das wohl Erotik, oder?

Ken wurde noch eine Nuance roter und wand sein Gesicht ab.

Sein Kunstlehrer fand es nur niedlich, wie sehr sein Schüler doch empfindlich war.

„Und was würdest du da malen wollen?"

Ken schluckte.

„Vielleicht ein Mann und eine Frau, die mit einander verschmolzen sind?"

Ken schüttelte den Kopf und sah seinem Lehrer in die Augen.

„Nein...eher zwei Männer, die in einander verschlungen sind..." er versuchte den Blick des Älteren zu deuten, wage zu interpretieren, er konnte es einfach nicht. Seine Gedanken liefen Amok.

Ran selbst musste sich erst einmal fassen, war das gerade ein Coming Out seines Schülers?

„Das ist sehr gewagt, dass weiß du hoffentlich?" Ken schüttelte seine Kopf und wand sich seinen Skizzen zu.

„Ich weiß, aber ich bin der Meinung das zwischen Männern...(er wurde wieder leicht rot)...genauso viel Erotik aufkommen kann, wie zwischen Mann und Frau" irgendwie fürchtete er sich vor der Reaktion des Anderen, würde er ihn deswegen für verrückt halten.

Ran fuhr sich durch die Haare. Hatte Ken in dieser Hinsicht schon Erfahrung? Das war ja gerade so, als ob er es ihm erzählen würde.

Ken beobachtete seinen Lehrer, was würde jetzt geschehen?

Doch Ran stand nur auf. „Okay, es ist vielleicht etwas gewagt, aber ich werde dein Bild vertreten..."

Ken sprang auf. „Heißt das, dass sie mit nach Tokio kommen?" Sein Herz begann wild zu pochen. „Das hatte ich eh vor, wenn du nichts dagegen hast?" sprach er ironisch und brachte seinem nun aufgeregten Schüler eine Tasse Kakao.

Die Stimmung hatte sich wieder beruhigt und Ken tüftelte, immer noch am Tisch sitzend, über Skizzen zu diesem Thema, aber irgendwie mochte ihm nichts Richtiges einfallen. Ran hatte ihn derweilen alleine gelassen, weil er noch zum Training musste. Ken fand es sehr erstaunlich, dass sein Lehrer ihn alleine in der Wohnung gelassen hatte, aber er nutzte dieses Vertrauen auch nicht aus.

Mittlerweilen war es schon Abend geworden und draußen relativ dunkel, Ken war am Tisch eingeschlafen und bemerkte so auch nicht wie Ran nach Hause kam.

Dieser musste nur lächeln als er den Jungen halb auf den Tisch liegen sah. Sanft nahm er ihn auf den Arm und schmunzelte, als sich der schlafende Junge dichter an seinen Körper randrückte. Ja er hatte einen Narren an Ken gefressen und er vermochte einfach nicht, die Grenze zu ziehen.

Leise brachte er ihn ins Schlafzimmer und legte Ken auf den großen Futon. Dann nahm er seine Decke, die er sonst zur Nacht hatte und deckte den friedlichen braunhaarigen damit zu.

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer und lehnte die Türe ran. Dann ging er zum Tisch und begutachtete die Zeichnungen. Sie waren nicht schlecht, dass musste er zugeben, aber Ken konnte sich anscheinend nicht so richtig vorstellen, wie es zwischen zwei Männern war. Irgendwie erleichterte das Ran, also hatte sein Schützling in dieser Hinsicht noch keine Erfahrung.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln über seine Gedanken stiefelte er ins Bad um sich nun endlich den Schweiß vom Körper zu waschen.

Ken kuschelte sich in diese warme Decke, die so schön nach Ran roch. Ran?

Mit einem Mal war Ken wach. Panisch sah er sich um. „Was mache ich denn in seinem Bett?" Eine Röte schlich sich auf seine Wange. Unter anderem Umständen mochte es ja schön sein, in seinem Bett zu liegen, aber nun war es ihm einfach nur unangenehm. Schnell sprang er raus und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er Ran vermutete. Doch niemand war zu sehen.

„Sensei?" rief er leise. Ken machte sich auf die Suche und wurde vor der Badtür fündig.

Das Wassergeräusch zeigt ihm an, das sich wohl jemand unter der Dusche befand. Sein Herz schlug schneller und sein Atem kroch nur keuchend aus seinen Lungen, als er langsam und leise die Tür öffnete. Warum er das tat, wusste er nicht?

Er zog die Tür einen Spalt auf und lugte hinein, und was er da sah verschlug ihm den Atem.

Sein Sensei stand, ihm den Rücken zugewandt in der Dusche und ließ sich unter dem heißen Duschstrahl sauber waschen.

Ken errötete und musste unweigerlich schlucken. Seine Augen fuhren die Rückenpartie entlang, folgten den Tropfen, die das Rückrat entlang wanderten und stoppten schließlich bei dem muskulösen und zugleich zarten Hintern. Oh wie sehr sehnte er sich danach diesen zu Berühren.

Als sich Ran langsam umdrehte, um nach dem Handtuch zu greifen, was ihm bis jetzt die Sicht auf seinen unbemerkten Besucher versperrte, stolperte Ken zurück. Und lief aus dem Haus, so schnell er konnte.

Aber nicht ohne das Bild seines nackten Geliebten im Kopf zu behalten.

Ken, die Nacht kein Auge zu getan, saß auf der Treppe vor der Wohnung von Ran. Eigentlich war es ihm zu peinlich, ihm nach der gestrigen Aktion in die Augen zu sehen, aber er wollte und musste dieses Bild zeichnen, also saß er nun hier im Regen auf der Treppe und wartete auf seinen Lehrer.

Das seine Klamotten schon vollkommen durchnässt waren spürte er nicht wirklich, vielmehr erwärmten ihn die Gedanken was passieren würde, wenn Ran ihn wärmen würde.

Ken seufzte, seit gestern hatte sich seine Verliebtheit in seinen Gutaussehenden Lehrer noch verstärkt.

Er lehnte sich an das Geländer und schloss die Augen.

Auf einmal hörte der Regen auf und Ken öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und starrte direkt in die violetten von Ran.

„Wie lange sitzt du denn schon hier?" sprach dieser sanft.

Ken brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, wer vor ihm stand und das dieser gerade einen Regenschirm über beide hielt.

„Ähm...ne Weile...Sensei..." Ken stockte und stand auf.

Ran schloss die Tür auf.

„Komm erst ein Mal rein..."

Ken folgte seinem Geliebten in seine Wohnung und stand dann etwas unschlüssig im Eingang, er wollte nicht alles nass machen.

„Warum hast du mich nicht angerufen, dass du kommst, du hast doch meine Nummer?"

Ken schaute ihn nur verblüfft an.

„Die Visitenkarte, du erinnerst dich?" Ran trat an ihn heran und zog ihm die Jacke aus, um sie aufzuhängen.

„Oh?" fiel es Ken nur ein. Ran musste leise kichern, dann trat er nahe an Ken heran und musterte ihn.

„Du bist ja komplett durchnässt, am besten du gehst erst einmal duschen...hm?"

Ken wurde sofort rot, als er an das Duscherlebnis von gestern dachte.

Ran kam noch näher und legte seine Hand an Kens Wange. „Du bist ja ganz rot, nicht das du dich erkältet hast?" sorgte er sich.

Ken sah seinem Lehrer direkt in die Augen und war noch mehr überrascht, als ihn dieser in das Bad zog.

Er konnte einfach nichts tun, als dieser sein Hemd und sein T-Shirt auszog, und dann auch noch die Hose entfernte. Fassungslos stand er nun, nur noch in Boxershorts bekleidet vor seinem Lehrer, der ihn kurz aber interessiert musterte.

„Ich werde die Sachen in den Trockner werfen..." als er sich umdrehte um raus zugehen, stand Ken immer noch wie festgewachsen. Ran grinste innerlich nur.

„Duschen kannst du doch wohl alleine oder?" Ken wurde sofort rot und nickte eifrig.

„Gut, Handtücher sind da drüben...ich koch uns währenddessen erst einmal einen Kakao..."

schon war er aus dem Bad verschwunden.

Ken raffte sich zusammen, verband alle seine Gedanken und stellte sich dann unter den heißen Duschstrahl und dachte nur daran, das gestern Ran genau an dieser stelle gestanden hatte.

Als Ken fertig war, trat er aus der Dusche und schnappte sich eines der Handtücher und band es um seine Lenden.

„Tja, was mach ich jetzt, so ohne Klamotten?" er kratzte sich am Kopf.

Ohne weiteres nachdenken trat er aus dem Bad und wand sich zur Küche wo er Ran vermutete.

„Ähm...Sensei...wo haben sie denn meine Sachen gelassen?" fragte er geradeaus, als sich Ran zu ihm umdrehte und seinen Körper musterte.

/Wäre ich nicht nackt, würde ich denken er zöge mich mit seinen Blicken aus/ seufzte Ken, als Ran auf ihn zu trat.

„Die sind gerade im Trockner, im Schlafzimmer habe ich dir etwas hingelegt, was du derweil tragen kannst!"

Er streifte wie zufällig den Kopf des Jungen und stellte dann die beiden Tassen auf den Tisch, während Ken ins Schlafzimmer ging und die Sachen von Ran anzog.

Er fühlte sich sofort wohl, von diesem Geruch umgeben zu sein.

Fröhlich trat er aus dem Raum uns setzte sich zu Ran an den Tisch.

Dieser hatte schon die neuen Skizzen von Ken ausgebreitet und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Vor allem das eine, was einen Mann in Rückenansicht zeigte, dann grinste er.

/Deswegen ist er gestern so schnell nach Hause/

Ken, der von den Gedanken seines Lehrers nichts mitbekam sank nur in die Lehne des Stuhls und seufzte.

„Ist was nicht in Ordnung?"

Ken verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Ach es ist nur, einen Mann zu zeichnen ist nicht schwer, aber beide in einer..."

„...erotischen..." Ken errötete

„..Pose, das ist so schwierig, ich weiß einfach nicht wie die Proportionen aussehen müssen!"

Wieder seufzte er.

Ran schüttelte nur den Kopf, stand auf und zog den Jungen mit sich ins Wohnzimmer, wo eine großer Spiegel hing.

„Du machst es dir viel zu schwer..."

Er stellte Ken vor sich und sich dann hinter ihn, dann nahm er sein Gesicht in die Hand und drehte es so, dass Ken in den Spiegel sah.

„Pass auf, beobachte genau..."

Kens Herz klopfte, als Ran ihn von hinten umarmte und ihn an sich zog. Unwillkürlich schloss er die Augen.

„Sie in den Spiegel Ken..." er tat was ihm befohlen wurde, und das Bild was er erblickte erregte ihn noch mehr.

Ran hatte seine Arme um Ken geschlungen, seinen Hals leicht zu Seite gelegt und seine Lippen nun an die Halsschlagader des jüngeren gelegt.

„Nun stell dir vor, wie ich meine Hände wandern lassen würde und deinen Hals mit meinen Lippen verwöhnen würde..."

Oh, dass war nicht schwer sich vorzustellen, Ken hatte eh schon Mühe ruhig zu bleiben.

Noch dazu dieser warme Atem an seinem Ohr.

„Wenn du dir das vorstellst, kannst du es dann zeichnen?"

Ken nickte leicht.

„Gut, und nun stell dir vor, wie der hintere Mann den Umschlungenen Küssen würde und schon hast du eine eindeutige Pose zum zeichnen..."

raunte er ihm ins Ohr.

Ken schluckte, sollte er es wagen, einen Versuch starten? Ja, er sollte es...

„Aber Sensei...der Vordere müsste sich doch umdrehen, um den anderen zu küssen, sonst verrenkt er sich doch..." Ken tat so, als ob er das gesagte ernst meinen würde.

Ran sah ihn an und schüttelte dann seufzend den Kopf.

„Pass auf...und merk es dir..." sprach er sanft, löste eine Hand aus der Umarmung und führte sie an Kens Kinn, um dieses sanft zu sich zu drehen.

Ken sah ihm fragend in die Augen, bevor sich Rans Lippen leicht auf seine legten.

/Er küsst mich tatsächlich/ war alles was ihn dazu einfiel. Er vergaß komplett, dass es sich hier um eine Darstellung handeln sollte und erwiderte sanft den Kuss. Ran öffnete erstaunt die Augen und bemerkte das sein Schüler seine geschlossen hatte. Lag er also mit seiner Vermutung richtig?

Nach einer Weile trennten sie sich wieder, und Ken sah mit geröteten Wangen in den Spiegel.

„Ich habe verstanden..." sprach er danach und wand sich aus der Umarmung, er wollte seinen Lehrer nicht in Bedrängnis bringen und ging zurück zum Tisch und setzte seine Zeichnung weiter fort.

Ran sah ihm nur nach und mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, das er diesen Jungen wollte, mehr als alles andere.

Er setzte sich seinem Schützling gegenüber und beobachtete wie dieser zeichnete.

„Übrigens, du hättest gestern nicht weglaufen müssen..." sprach er ruhig und trank einen Schluck.

Ken sah auf. „Was meinen Sie?" Ran lächelte nur.

„Sah ich so schlimm aus...nackt?" Ken sprang wieder auf und wollte flüchten, es war noch peinlicher als gestern. Doch Ran war schneller, schlang seine Arme von hinten um den Jüngeren und hielt ihn somit auf.

„Hey, Hey, Hey, warum läufst du denn gleich weg..." sprach er sanft und hielt Ken in seiner Umarmung.

„Ich...ich...tut mir leid..." sprach er leise.

„Was tut dir Leid?" Ran streichelte beruhigend über Kens Hand.

„Das ich Sie gestern bespannt habe..." peinlich berührt senkte er seinen Kopf.

Ran konnte nur lächeln und gab den Jungen frei.

„Kein Grund so deprimiert zu sein..." er wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. „Ich weiß, was es heißt jung zu sein..." er kicherte und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Ken trottete ihm hinterher und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Couch.

„Deswegen hättest du aber nicht davon laufen müssen..." Ran lehnte sich nach hinten und schloss die Augen. Der Junge war für ihn ein großes Mysterium, aber es war einfach beruhigend ihn in der Nähe zu haben.

„Es tut mir Leid..." kam es noch mal kleinlaut von der Seite.

„Wofür sollt...hmpf" wollte Ran gerade fragen, als sich Kens Lippen ohne Vorwarnung auf seine senkten. Überrascht riss er die Augen auf und sah in das braune Universum seines Gegenübers.

Ken wurde mutiger, als keine Gegenwehr kam und krabbelte auf den Schoß seines Lehrers, um den Kuss zu intensivieren.

Dieser hatte unterdessen seine Augen geschlossen und legte nun seine Arme langsam um den Rücken des Jüngeren.

Sanft trennten sie sich, doch bevor Ran etwas sagen konnte, begann Ken schon zu plappern.

„Ich...ich..." er sah in die Augen seines Lehrers. „Bitte Sensei...zeigen sie mir, wie man richtig küsst..." mit roten Wangen sah er in die violetten Augen.

„Nani?" war alles was Ran dazu sagen konnte. Ken legte seine Hände auf Rans Schultern und kam mit seinem Gesicht näher.

„Bitte Sensei...erfüllen sie mir diesen Wunsch...ich hatte noch nie...ich mein..." peinlich berührt brach er wieder ab und sah mit fragenden Augen und roten Wangen in das Gesicht seines Lehrers.

„Wenn du es dir so sehr wünscht..." murmelte dieser nur, legte seine Hand an Kens Wange und zog sein Gesicht zu sich.

„Schließ deine Augen..." Ken tat was ihm befohlen wurde und spürte einen Moment später die süßen Lippen von Ran auf seinen. Ein Zittern durchlief wieder seinen Körper, als dieser sanft an seiner Lippe knabberte.

Vorsichtig öffnete Ken seinen Mund und erwartet schon gierig die Zunge seines Lehrers.

Ran hatte nun auch die Augen schließen müssen, der Anblick des Jungen, hätte ihn nur zu sehr erregt, und er wollte seinen kleinen Schatz ja nicht erschrecken. Langsam strich er mit seiner Zunge die Lippen seines Schützlings entlang nur um dann mit dieser in die warme Mundhöhle einzudringen. Langsam erforschte er jeden Millimeter, streichelte die Wangeninnenseite und fuhr jeden einzelnen Zahn nach, bevor er auf Kens Zunge traf, die sich sofort sehnsüchtig an seiner rieb.

Er spürte, wie der Junge leicht zusammensackte und schloss ihn fester in seine Umarmung.

Er ließ ihre Zungen tanzen, sich jagen und einander umspielen, bevor er Kens Zunge in seinen Mund lockte. Erst vorsichtig wanderte sie hinein, Angst davor zurückgewiesen zu werden und entdeckte langsam die Höhle des Anderen.

Wie lange es so weiter ging, konnte Ken nicht sagen, nur das er sich danach an die Brust seines Lehrers gedrückt hatte um seinen eigenen Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Ran hingegen hielt Ken immer noch in der Umarmung und wartete darauf, dass sich dieser wieder beruhigte.

„War das zu deiner Zufriedenheit?" fragte der Rothaarige in die Stille hinein, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Fragend sah er nach unten und erblickte den Braunhaarigen mal wieder schlafend. Er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Anscheinend fand sein Schüler zu Hause keine Ruhe, sodass er bei jeglicher kleinen Stresssituation sofort wieder einschlief.

/Oder er fühlt sich in deiner Nähe so wohl/ sagte ihm ein kleines Stimmchen in seinem Inneren. Wie auch gestern nahm er ihn hoch in seine Arme und trug ihn in sein Bett. Nur dieses Mal entfernte er ihm leise die Hose und das Hemd, deckte ihn zu und ließ ihn dann alleine.

Er begutachtete wieder die Zeichnungen, fand dass sie langsam reiften und betrat dann die Küche, um sich und seinem kleinen Gast etwas zu Essen zu machen.

Doch leider verlief das essen alleine, denn Ken schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Beunruhigt sah Ran auf die Uhr und kramt dann in seinen Unterlagen, nach der Telefonnummer von Kens Eltern. Schnell rief er dort an, und hinterließ eine Nachricht, da nur der AB ranging.

Fertig mit dem Essen stellte er alles weg und räumte auf, es wurde langsam spät, und die Müdigkeit machte sich auch in seinen Gliedern bemerkbar. Kens Essen stellte er auf den Tisch, vielleicht hatte der Junge Hunger, wenn er aufwachen würde.

Mit leisen Schritten schlich Ran dann ins Schlafzimmer, klaute aus dem Schrank eine Zweitdecke und sah mit einem letzten friedlichen Lächeln auf den Jungen, der sich, in das Hemd von ihn gekrallt hatte und fest schlief.

Ran verließ den Raum, löschte überall das Licht, zog seine Couch aus und machte es sich darauf bequem. Innerlich konnte er nur den Kopf schütteln. Es war schon eine merkwürdige Situation, dass sein Schüler in seinem Bett lag...indem er jetzt auch gerne liegen würde.

Gähnend schloss er die Augen und driftete nach kurzer Zeit ins Land der Träume.

Der Morgen brach mit dem gleichen Wetter an, wie es am Abend aufgehört hatte und Ken lag immer noch friedlich schlummernd in dem großen Bett seines Geliebten.

Ran hingegen war, wie immer ein Frühaufsteher, vor einer halben Stunde unter der Dusche verschwunden und stand nun, fröhlich summend in der Küche und machte das Frühstück.

Alles eingedeckt und den Kaffee eingegossen, schlich er sich dann auf Samtpfoten in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer und setzte sich auf das Bett.

Sanft streichelte er Ken über den Kopf, um ihn wach zu bekommen. „Hey Ken, aufstehen..." flüsterte er leise, doch leider bekam er nur ein Murren und ein Junge, der sich daraufhin an seine Hand kuschelte und danach an ihn selbst. Ran rang wieder mit sich, dieser Junge brachte ihn noch um den Verstand.

Er rüttelte leicht an Kens Schulter. „Schlafmütze, Frühstück ist fertig..." sprach er wieder ruhig. Doch die gewünschte Antwort blieb aus. Ken, anscheinend noch im Halbschlaf, drückte sich näher an seinen Lehrer, so dass er nun mit seinem Kopf auf seinen Schoß lag und krallte seine Hand in sein Hemd. „Hmmm...du riechst gut..." murmelte er nur, bevor er wieder ruhig war.

/du/ Ran sah nur ungläubig auf seinen Schüler, nicht dass es ihn störte von ihm geduzt zu werden, im Gegenteil, aber ein wenig verwundern tat es ihn schon. /Okay, wenn du nicht anders willst.../ Ran beugte sich leicht hinunter und blies seinem Schützling seinen warmen Atem ins Gesichts. Ken zuckte nur mit der Nase und vergrub sein Gesicht wieder im Hemd seines Lehrers. Ran konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Dann senkte er seine Lippen auf Kens Schläfen und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.

Nun, endlich rührte sich der kleine, drehte seinen Kopf, sodass er mit dem Hinterkopf auf Rans Schoß lag und gähnte ausgiebig. Dann mit geschlossenen Augen setzte er einen flüsternden Satz hinzu.

„Mach das noch mal..." Ran schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, fuhr Ken über die Wange und grinste dann.

„Was soll ich noch mal machen?" Ken schlug überrascht die Augen auf und war mit einem Ruck wach, als er Ran entdeckte setzte er sich sofort auf und rutschte von ihm weg.

„Äh...Sensei, was machen sie denn hier" er sah sich um, kratzte sich am Kopf und rieb sich die Augen. „Andere Frage, was mach ich hier?" stellte er seine Frage jetzt richtig.

Ran war nur aufgestanden und musterte den Körper seines Schützlings.

„Du hast hier geschlafen, vergessen?" er lächelte ihn lieb an und legte ihm seine Sachen, die nun trocken waren, auf das Bett.

Ken blinzelte ihn nur ungläubig an. Irgendwie kam er sich immer noch so vor, als würde er träumen, hatte er nicht eben noch in seinem Traum, an Ran gekuschelt gelegen, ihm gesagt wie gut er riecht...prompt wurde er rot.

Ran kicherte nur und stellte sich vor Ken.

„Kannst du mir mal bitte erklären, warum du jetzt schon wieder rot wirst?"

Ken sah ihn an, als ob er unwirklich wäre.

„Ich hab von ihnen...ähm...na ja..." er kratzte sich verlegen den Kopf

„Du hast von mir geträumt?" Ran war keineswegs überrascht, tat aber so.

„Tja...ja" wie ein Häufchen Elend sank der Junge in sich zusammen.

Sein Lehrer lachte nun unendlich auf und fing den irritierten Blick des Kleineren ein.

Wieder wuschelte er ihm durch die Haare.

„Ach, du bist einfach süß, weißt du das...(er kicherte wieder)...mach dir nicht immer über alles so viele Gedanken" er stand auf.

„Zieh dich an, ich hab uns frühstück gemacht..." und verschwand aus dem Zimmer, ließ einen verdutzten Ken hinter sich.

/er hat mich eben tatsächlich süß genannt.../ dieses kleine Wort löste so viel in Ken aus, dass er wieder zu träumen anfing. Wie schön wäre es doch, wenn der Ältere mehr in ihm sehen würde, als nur einen süßen Jungen, einen Geliebten zum Beispiel. Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf und zog sich neben bei an.

Dennoch mit Glücksgefühlen bestückt wanderte er zu dem Esstisch, an dem Ran schon saß und ihn eindringlich musterte.

„Du trägst ja dennoch meine Sachen?" fragte er etwas ungläubig und ließ den Jungen an sich hinab sehen.

„Oh, das habe ich gar nicht mitbekommen..." murmelte dieser und setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Schon gut, ist eh egal, sie stehen dir gut!" sagte er fast beiläufig und biss dann in das Brötchen. Schon allein dieser Satz löste bei Ken eine Hitzewelle aus. Wie er sich dafür hasste, so empfindlich zu sein.

„Musst du nicht, es ist sehr niedlich und meistens eher ein Vorteil" sprach Ran an Ken gewandt.

„Nani?" der Junge sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Du solltest dir vorher überlegen, was du laut sagst und was nicht, es könnte peinlich werden...aber dennoch, ich finde es doch Recht amüsant, dass du so auf mich reagierst!" Ken spürte gerade Wut in sich aufkeimen und stand auf. „Amüsant...schön für sie, ich finde das nicht gerade lustig" ärgerlich stützte er sich auf den Tisch auf und blinzelte seinen Lehrer wütend an. Wollte dieser ihn gerade veräppeln? Oder machte es ihn vielleicht an, wenn er soviel Gewalt über seine Schüler hatte?

„Aber stören tut es dich nicht oder?" Ran stand auf und wendete sich zum gehen, doch Ken war noch lange nicht fertig, schnell ging er seinem Lehrer hinterher und sah ihn gereizt an.

„Macht es ihnen eigentlich Spaß mit mir zu spielen?" Der Angesprochene drehte sich fragend um.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst...ich habe bis jetzt nichts getan, was du nicht wolltest und auch nur das was du gewünscht hast...!" betonte er die letzten Worte.

Ken fing an zu zittern. Natürlich, er hatte sich den Kuss gewünscht und die Umarmung hatte er nur gemacht um seinen Schüler bei seinem Bild zu helfen.

Ken liefen vereinzelnd Tränen über die Wange, schmerzlich sah er Ran an.

„Na...natürlich (er schniefte)...warum sollten sie auch..." er wollte nicht weiter sprechen, wollte nicht den Hohn des Älteren hören und spüren. Schnell drehte er sich um und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

„Ken...nun warte doch..." reif ihm Ran hinterher und stürzte ihm nach, doch der Jüngere war schon verschwunden.

Resigniert seufzend setzte sich der Ältere auf die Couch.

„Verdammt, es sollte doch nur ein Scherz sein..."

Er fuhr sich durch das Haar. „Wer hätte wissen können, dass er es so ernst sieht..."

Er überlegte und überlegte, warum hatte sich Ken so verhalten.

Zu erst dachte Ran, das sich Ken nur körperlich von ihm angezogen fühlte, aber diese Reaktion eben, machte ihm aufs schmerzlichste bewusst, dass sich sein eigener Schüler wohl in ihn verliebt haben musste.

Wieder seufzte er. „Und nun, was soll ich jetzt machen?"

Der Tag verlief ruhig und Ken lag noch immer auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Er hatte keinen Grund gehabt so auszurasten, aber dennoch hatte er das getan. Wie sollte er Ran denn jetzt unter die Augen treten. Wie sollte er ihm seinen Ausbruch erklären.

Ken seufzte und sah die verschiedenen Skizzen durch. Er hatte sich entschieden, jetzt müsste er nur noch zeichnen, doch dazu müsste er zu den Älteren, wie sollte er dass jetzt schaffen?

Er kramte sein Handy aus der Tasche und überlegte was er schreiben sollte.

Die Skizze ist fertig, ich komm morgen dann zum malen er schickte sie ab und ließ sich wieder auf sein Bett fallen.

Es piepte und er sah irgendwie freudig auf das Handy, es war das erste Mal, dass sie übers Handy kommunizierten.

Bin morgen erst spät zurück, Schlüssel liegt unter der Matte, kannst ihn so lange behalten 

Ken traute seinen Augen nicht, er konnte den Schlüssel solange behalten, etwas unüberlegt schrieb er zurück.

Wann kommen sie wieder? als er es abgeschickt hatte, hätte er sich schon wieder ohrfeigen können.

Spät, bedien dich am Kühlschrank, mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken 

Ken wusste nicht was er darauf sagen sollte, war er denn nicht böse, dass er ihn angeschrieen hatte?

Er wusste es nicht. Seufzend ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, morgen hätte er die Möglichkeit zu entschuldigen.

So kam es dann auch, dass Ken vor der Staffelei saß und die ersten groben Umrisse zeichnete und dann allmählich begann diese zu verfeinern, zwischen durch trank er diesen süßen Kakao, die Ran immer machte, aber irgendwie schmeckte er bei ihm besser.

Er war erst am späten Nachmittag aufgetaucht, hatte leider den ganzen Morgen und Mittag verschlafen, sodass er jetzt bis in den Abend hinein arbeitete.

Als er seine Augen nicht mehr offen halten konnte, setzte er sich auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher an, er wollte den Älteren unbedingt noch sehen.

Doch sein Eifer wehrte nicht lange und er schlief, vor laufenden Film ein.

Um 2 Uhr nachts öffnete sich dann die Tür und Ran kam erschöpft in die Wohnung. Er wähnte sich allein, daher erschrak er auch nicht minder, als er im Wohnzimmer noch Licht sah. Leise ging er hinein und senkte seinen Blick auf Ken. /Immer das gleiche mit dem Jungen/ er lächelte, nahm ihn wieder auf den Arm und schaltete den Fernseher aus. Dann trug er den Jüngeren in sein Schlafzimmer und legte ihn in das Bett. Als er ihn zudeckte, schlug dieser im Halbschlaf die Augen auf.

„Sensei..." kam es leise, Ran beugte sich hinunter und strich ihm ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn.

„Shhht...schlaf weiter..." flüsterte er und wickelte ihn warm ein.

„Ich...wollt...mich...entschuldigen..." sprach Ken abgehakt und hatte Mühe nicht wieder einzuschlafen.

Ran lächelte nur und setzte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Musst du nicht...und jetzt schlaf..." er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und wollte aufstehen.

Ken schloss die Augen. „Ich...wollte...dich...sehen..." nuschelte er noch, bevor er tief und fest schlief. Ran war sprachlos, seine Vermutung was also richtig gewesen. Noch einmal strich er über seine Wange, dann stand er auf und zog die Couch als Nachquartier vor.

Die folgenden Tage waren nicht anders, obwohl sie ein wenig entspannter abliefen.

Ken saß von früh bis spät an der Staffelei und brachte Grundierung und Farbe drauf, währenddessen Ran sich um seine Arbeit kümmerte, oder aber den Jüngeren still beobachtete, was diesen anscheinend nichts auszumachen schien. Den Vorfall vom Sonntag, hatten sie nicht mehr erwähnt, dennoch war die Stimmung im Raum ein wenig angespannt, was Ken mehr und mehr frustrierte, er wollte das der Ältere ihn berührte, wollte wieder seine Lippen spüren, seine Hände.

Am Donnerstag dann, erreichte seine Frustration einen Höhepunkt, fluchend legte er den Pinsel hin und sah auf das Bild. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht mehr, es sah alles viel zu eckig und plastisch aus, es kam keine Bewegung rein und schon gar nicht das Gefühl von Erotik.

Ran, der hinter dem Jungen an der Wand gelehnt stand, beobachtete diesen, als Ken sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Es ist schlecht nicht Sensei?" Ken war wütend auf sich selbst und drehte sich mit drohenden Augen zu dem Bild. Wütend griff er nach dem Pinsel und wollte wahllos auf das Bild malen, um ihm dem Rest zu geben, doch eine sanfte Hand hielt ihn auf und beruhigte ihn. Ran stand hinter dem Jungen, der auf den Hocker saß.

„Das ist keine Lösung Ken..." sprach er leise, als er die Hand, die den Pinsel hielt losließ.

Musternd betrachtete Ran das Bild und kam zu einem Entschluss.

„Sensei?"

„Du bist zu verkrampft...das ist alles, deinen Strichen fehlt die Sinnlichkeit..."

Ken sah ihn fragend an, war das alles was er dazu zu sagen hatte. Er wollte gerade protestieren, als Ran ihm einen Finger auf den Mund legte.

„Warte!"

Dann stand er auf, holte sich einen Stuhl und ein Tuch und setzte sich hinter den Jungen, so nah, das Ken den Körper des anderen spüren konnten.

„Ken, vertraust du mir?" sprach er leise, der Jüngere wusste nicht, was sein Lehrer vorhatte, aber er nickte.

„Dann lass mich dir etwas erklären, ja?"

Ken nickte nur und ließ das folgende geschehen.

Sanft band Ran das Tuch um die Augen und setzte sich noch dichter an den Jüngeren ran.

Dann nahm er den Pinsel, tauchte ihn in etwas Farbe und drückte ihm diesen in die Hand. Dann umfasste er dieselbe Hand und führte sie.

Der Junge spannte sich etwas an, als sich die andere Hand um seine Körper legte.

„Jetzt entspann dich und lass dich fallen..." er spürte Rans Atem an seinem Ohr, er war ihm so unendlich nahe, dennoch tat er was ihm befohlen wurde. Leicht lies er sich an den Körper hinter ihn sinken und atmete tief ein und aus.

„Gut so..." flüsterte der Lehrer.

„Jetzt ruf dir das Bild, was du malst in dein Gedächtnis"

„Hmmm!" Ken tat alles, was er von ihm wollte, solange er nur so nahe bei ihm bleiben würde.

Rans Mund war immer noch nahe an Kens Ohr.

„Und jetzt denk an Erotik, dass was dein Bild ausstrahlen soll..."

Ken zuckte zusammen, warum versteifte er sich dabei immer, doch zum weiteren nachdenken kam er nicht, denn Ran streichelte mit seiner Hand über seine Brust.

„Was...?" Ken verstand nicht... „Schhht...lass dich von mir führen..." flüsterte er leise und setzte dem Jüngeren einen sanften Kuss auf das Ohrläppchen, das ein Zittern durch seinen Körper fuhr.

Ken schluckte und gab sich geschlagen, sollte er doch mit ihm machen was er wollte.

Die Hand von Ran wanderte weiter.

„Stell dir jetzt vor, die beiden würden vor dir stehen...würden sich umarmen..."

Ken begann zu träumen, projizierte sich und Ran in das Pärchen auf der Leinwand.

„Stell dir vor, der kleinere schließt die Augen...lehnt sich an seinen Geliebten...lässt sich vollkommen fallen..."

Ken lehnte seinen Kopf nach hinten an Rans Schulter und lauschte weiter seinen Erklärungen, lies seine Anweisungen als Film in seinen Kopf ablaufen.

Rans Hand war unterdessen unter dem T-Shirt von Ken und streichelte die dort langsam heiß werdende Haut.

„Er dreht seinen Kopf zu seinem Geliebten und versinkt in seinen Augen...haucht seinen Namen..." Zur Unterstützung setzte Ran kleine Küsse an Kens Hals.

Der Bauch des Jüngeren schien vor Gefühlen zu explodieren, dass war alles so unwirklich...

Langsam öffnete Ken seinen Lippen einen Spalt, mit begehren beobachtete Ran die Reaktionen seines Schülers.

„Die Luft zwischen den beiden knistert...pure Erotik strahlt aus den Augen der beiden...sie könnten jeden Moment über einander herfallen..."

Kens Körper begann zu zittern, seine Wärme lief langsam in seine Lendengegend.

Rans Hand derweil streichelte sanft über die Brustwarzen des Jüngeren, dem dass ein leisen keuchen entfleuchen ließ.

„Doch sie gehen es langsam an...der Größere wandert mit seiner Hände zu dem Gesicht des Kleineren...zieht ihn sanft nach hinten und senkt seine schon bebenden Lippen auf die seines Geliebten" das gleiche Tat nun auch Ran, seine Hand, die zuvor die Knospen des jüngeren verwöhnt hatten, wanderte jetzt zu seinem Gesicht, zogen ihn sanft hoch und senkte seine Lippen auf die von Ken.

Dieser hatte nur Sehnsüchtig darauf gewartet und registrierte sehnsuchtsvoll wie die Zunge seines Geliebten mit seiner spielte.

Langsam trennte sich Ran von Ken und sah auf den Jüngeren, der leicht zitterte und der schon eine gut zu sehende Beule in seiner Hose hatte.

Doch Ken schien das gar nicht mitzubekommen, sondern lauerte auf die nächsten Worte.

Ran senkte seinen Mund auf sein Ohrläppchen und saugte daran.

„Die beiden versinken in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der kleinere dreht sich um und nimmt das Gesicht des anderen die Hand, zieht es zu sich und flüstert gegen seine Lippen..."

„Ai shiteru..." vernahm der Kunstlehrer die raue und bebende Stimme seines Schülers.

Er lächelte.

„Genau..."er nahm Ken die Augenbinde ab und setzte mit ihm den Pinsel auf das Bild.

„Male mit dem Gedanken, was die beiden fühlen, während der Kleinere das gesagt hat..."

Ken schluckte wieder, er sah das Bild nur verschwommen, seine Lendengegend pulsierte und der Körper hinter ihm schickte tausend Blitze durch seinen Körper. Er rang mit sich, doch dann schaltete er seine Gedanken aus.

Langsam legte er den Pinsel nieder und nahm die Hand, die zuvor seine umfange hielt, und führte sie zu seinem Mund. Begann sie mit Küssen und Liebkosungen zu übersähen, während er die andere Hand seines Geliebten nahm und sie unter sein T-Shirt auf seine Brust legt.

Er drückte sich nahe nach hinten.

Ran sah ihn nur erstaunt an und wollte reagieren, doch Ken war schneller.

„Stellen sie sich vor..." mit seinem schon Lustgetränkten Blick sah er nach hinten, genau in Rans Augen.

Dieser hörte in diesem Moment sein Herz bis zum Hals schlagen, wie konnte der Jüngere so verführerisch wirken und unschuldig zu gleich.

„Wie meine Lippen, dass mit ihrem Körper anstellen..." flüsterte er kaum hörbar, saugte und liebkoste die Finger von Ran. Dieser war auf der Stelle erregt und spürte seine Männlichkeit in seiner Hose und schloss gequält die Augen.

Das nutzte Ken, drehte sich um und setzte sich auf den Schoß des Älteren, ließ dessen Hand los und versenkte seine Lippen an seinem Hals.

Rans Lippen öffneten sich und seine Arme schlossen sich um Ken, um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen.

Ken knabberte sich am Hals empor zu dem Ohr seines Lehrers, heiser flüsterte er hinein.

„Und jetzt stell dir vor...du könntest mich lieben...die ganze Nacht...so lange und so oft du willst..."

Sein Gesicht entfernte sich leicht von Ran und beide sahen sich in die Augen. In Kens spiegelte sich die Sehnsucht wieder, die er nach den Berührungen des Älteren hatte und Ran schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, was er machen sollte.

Er spürte, wie sehr er den Körper des anderen wollte, wie sehr es ihn berühren und schmecken wollte, auf der anderen Seite dachte er daran, das er sein Schüler war...Sanft schloss er die Augen und sah Ken dann direkt an.

Sein Gewissen wollte rebellieren, gegen das verführerische Angebot seines Schülers.

„Ken...ich bin dein Lehrer..." versuchte er ruhig zu erklären, doch auch sein Atem und sein Körper verrieten, dass dieses Ausrede nicht mehr als eine Farce sein konnte.

Ken musste lächeln. War das etwa alles, was sein geliebter Kunstlehrer dazu zu sagen hatte.

Wenn dem so ist...

Sein Gesicht näherte sich langsam dem rechten Ohr von Ran und saugten begierig an dem Ohrläppchen. Ran musste unwillkürlich aufkeuchen.

„Es sind Ferien...Sensei..." er unterstrich seine Worte in dem er mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge an dem Hals nach untern wanderte, bis er sich eine geeignete Stelle ausgesucht hatte und sanft zubiss.

Sein Liebster stöhnte auf. Seine Hose war verdammt eng geworden.

„Ken..." Oh wie sein Schüler das liebte, wollte er doch nichts mehr, als seinen Namen aus dem Mund seinen Geliebten zu hören.

Ein Lächeln zog sich über seine Lippen und er leckte mit der Zunge über die malträtierte Stelle.

Seine Hände waren unter des zum oberen Knopf von Rans Hemd gewandert und begann es Knopf für Kopf zu öffnen, während die Lippen das Schlüsselbein liebkosten, was sich ihm so bereitwillig entgegenstreckte.

Ran hatte die Augen geschlossen und aus seinen Lippen strömte nur ansatzweise der heiße Atem.

Wusste der Junge eigentlich, was er hier anrichtete?

Ohne sein Zutun waren seine Hände zu Kens Rücken gewandert und strichen ungehalten darüber. Konnte er sich überhaupt noch aufhalten? Konnte er sie noch aufhalten?

Ken sah in das Gesicht seines Kunstlehrers, wie es unter der Anspannung in seinem Körper zitterte und wie die Augen ihn lustgetränkt musterten. Der Blick verriet eindeutig was er wollte, warum tat er es denn nicht.

Doch Gedanken waren zuviel, er suchte die Lippen seines Liebsten, saugte daran und wurde schließlich Reingelassen.

Begierig tanzten die Zungen miteinander, suchten und fanden sich, nur um sich wieder zu trennen und dann wieder miteinander zu verschmelzen.

Ran hatte schon längst jedes Anzeichen von Widerstand verloren. Seine Hand war unter Kens T-Shirt verschwunden, streichelte die von ihm noch unberührte Haut auf dem Rücken des Schülers und musste sich stark zurückhalten, auf Grund ihrer Zartheit.

Seine Lippen unterbrachen den Kuss und wanderten über Wange, Kinn zum Hals des Jüngeren. Setzten tausend kleine Küssen auf die pulsierende Schlagader und ließen den Kleineren aufstöhnen. Die erste Schwachstelle hatte er gefunden. Ken zog scharf die Luft ein, seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Kopf schief gelegt, wollte er dem Anderen doch mehr Angriffsstelle geben.

Ran dankte ihm das innerlich, suchte sich eine besonders schöne Stelle aus und saugte daran. Dieser Junge würde ihm gehören, und nur ihm...

Das Zeichen war der Beweis...

Noch einmal leckte er über die Stelle, bevor er Ken einfach das störende T-Shirt auszog. Achtlos warf er es in eine Ecke. Der Jüngere sah ihn gespannt an.

Doch Ran achtete gar nicht auf die Blicke, senkte seine Lippen wieder auf das Schlüsselbein, schob Ken ein wenig von sich und fand schließlich den Weg zu seinen Knospen.

„Wunderschön" nuschelte er, als er die eine mit seiner Zunge spielend umkreist, dem Jüngeren ein raues Keuchen entlockte, bevor er sie mit seinen Lippen umschloss, daran saugte.

Kens Körper schien unter der Spannung zu reißen, seine Hände hatten sich in das Hemd seines Liebsten gekrallt.

/Wenn ich es jetzt kaum noch aushalte, wie wird es erst sein wenn er.../ doch weitere Gedanken zu diesem Thema waren nicht mehr möglich, brauchte er doch alle freie Stellen in seinem Gehirn um sich auf die sensiblen Berührungen zu konzentrieren.

Ran spürte, wie der junge Körper auf seinen Schoß zitterte, spürte die Erregung des anderen, die verräterisch gegen seinen Bauch drückte, wollte mehr von dieser süßen Haut, mehr von diesem verführerischen Duft.

Seine Lippen suchten die von Ken, versanken miteinander, als er sich mit einem Ruck erhob und sich und seinen kleinen Schatz ins Schlafzimmer beförderte.

Dieser staunte nicht schlecht, als er sich rücklings auf dem weichen Bett seines Lehrers wieder fand, diesen über sich.

Unbewusst rutschte dieser zwischen seine Beine, trennte den süßen Kuss und nahm den vorherigen Weg wieder auf sich.

Ken schloss die Augen, warum war ihm nur so schwindelig?

Er spürte die Lippen wandern, Richtung Süden, ersehnte es und dennoch zog sich allmählich ein roter Schimmer über seine Wangen.

Ran seufzte nur glücklich auf, als er den Bund der Hose erreicht hatte und diese langsam öffnete. Er wollte diesen Jungen, keine Frage!

Langsam schob er die Jeans nach unten, entfernte das lästige Stück Stoff von dem wunderschönen Körper.

Die Shorts verriet mit einer eindeutigen Beule, dass Ran weitermachen konnte.

Ganz langsam zog er auch die Boxershorts des Jungen aus und warf sie neben das Bett.

Glücklich sah er auf den perfekten Körper unter ihm.

Ken hatte den Arm über die Augen gelegt, das war ihm nun mehr als peinlich.

Langsam spürte er, wie die Hand seines Lehrers von seiner Hüfte abwärts zu seiner Schenkelinnenseite wanderte. Hart biss er sich auf die Lippen.

Ran sah auf und lächelte seinen Schützling an.

„Du bist wunderschön, weißt du das eigentlich...und so perfekt..." flüsterte und streichelte demonstrativ über die steil aufgerichtete Erregung.

Ken keuchte auf. Federleicht strich Ran auf und ab, brachte den Körper zum zittern.

„Sensei...ich..." Ran musste auf Grund der Anrede leicht aufglucksen, jetzt waren sie schon so weit und er war immer noch der Lehrer dieses kleinen Kunstliebhabers.

Auf Grund dieser Tatsache wand er sich den tieferen Gefilden zu und setzte ganz vorsichtig seine Lippen auf die spitze des Gliedes. Der Körper unter ihm zuckte auf und ein heiseres Keuchen war zu vernehmen. Das gab ihm Ansporn genug.

Genüssliche leckte er die bereits entstanden Lusttropfen ab und nahm die Erregung ganz in den Mund.

Der Junge schmeckte einfach atemberaubend gut.

Langsam glitt er den Schaft entlang, verstärkte den Druck, nur um dann wieder etwas nachzulassen. Von dem prachtvollen Körper unter ihm, kamen keine vollständigen Sätze mehr, im Gegenteil, die Hüfte schien sich den Lippen entgegen zu richten.

Das war Ran nur mehr als Recht. Zärtlich knabberte er an dem Glied, merkte wie es zu pulsieren begann, wie sein kleiner Geliebter der Klippe nahe war.

Schließlich begann er zu saugen, hörte die lustgetränkte Stimme, sah die Hände, die sich in die Laken krallen und schmeckte den Liebessaft, der sich gerade in seinem Mund ergoss.

Säubernd leckte er noch einmal über das Glied bevor er sich zu seinem Schüler aufrichtete und diesen anlächelte.

Ken lag, die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen geöffnete, schwer atmend auf dem nun zerwühlten Bett und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich.

Ran streichelte ihm über die Wange und raubte ihm einen Kuss.

„Du schmeckst gut" flüsterte er und ernte einen roten Kopf. Leise musste er kichern.

Schenkte seinem Opfer noch ein Kuss und säuselte gegen die schon geschwollenen Lippen. „Rot steht dir..." Ken sah Ran in die Augen. Die roten Haare fielen ihm über die Schulter. Sanft strich er dadurch.

„Sensei ich..." kurz brach er ab. Sollte er es wagen?

Der Kunstlehrer streichelte seinem Schützling über die Wange.

„Du?" versuchte er ihm zu helfen und lächelte ihn an.

Ken schluckte, dieses Lächeln war es, was ihn immer aus der Bahn warf.

„Ich...ich liebe sie..." das rot auf seinen Wangen verstärkte sich um 2 Nuancen und Ran sah seinen Liebsten nur irritiert an. Dieser bekam Angst, hatte er was Falsches gesagt?

Einen Moment noch, dann hatte sich der ältere gefangen und lächelte den Jüngerem sanft an.

Leckte spielerisch über seine Lippen und nahm seine Angst.

„Ich lieb dich auch...Koibito..." säuselte er leise und versenkte danach seine Lippen auf die Bebenden seines gegenüber.

Dieser brauchte eine Weile um das gesagt zu verarbeiten, dann schlang er seine Arme um den Nacken seinen Liebsten und zog ihn näher und zwischen seine Beine.

„Sensei...ich meine...können wir denn..."

Verdammt, warum stotterte er nur so viel?

Ran streichelte die Wangen seines Lieblings.

„Ja wir können..." flüsterte er und entfernte dabei seine eigene Hose samt Shorts und erntete nur begierige Blicke.

Lächelnd beugte er sich über Ken.

„Übrigens mein Name ist Ran..." küsste er seine Lippen. Förmlichkeiten waren unangebracht.

Ken lächelte, erwiderte gierig den Kuss und flüsterte:

„Ich liebe dich Ran!" dann versank er mit seinem Lieblingslehrer und Geliebten in einen heißen Kuss. Seine Erregung war wieder entflammt, was Ran spürte und was beide begierig den Hauptteil entgegeneifern ließ.


End file.
